


Fae-rly Good Fiction: Rose Appreciation Week!

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Miraculous Appreciation Weeks To Gape At! [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Papilio AU, Rose Appreciation Week, We are Miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: Rose: Smells Victory!Prompt 1: Pink & Favorite ShipPrompt 2: Hero/VillainPrompt 3: Kitty SectionPrompt 4: SweetPrompt 5: Art ClubPrompt 6: Future





	1. High School Jinx: My "Pink" & "Favorite Ship" Prompt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found Pink as a descriptive term for a homosexual; although I headcanon Rose as bi, I think this also works.  
> If this is an offensive term and I know nothing, please inform me and I'll fix something up.

To Rose’s credit, it was supposed to be an average day at her lycee. She had entered the school a bit hurriedly (she wasn’t late often nor a late sleeper, but she lived a bit far from her classroom) and had been on her way to her first period when she rammed into someone.

“Oh, I’m sorry-” she had begun apologizing when she got a good look at the person she’d bumped heads with. It was not a pleasant sight (and the day was likely to follow) if Rose thought she was who she was. Hopefully the lady wouldn’t recognize-

“Rose?!”

Deities above, it was _Elaine_.

Before the akuma business started, before she even came to to her college, Rose had been bullied by one Elaine Hardy. Unlike Chloe, Elaine's reasoning behind the harassment was not on a basis of mere differences in power or money, but rather due to Rose’s homosexuality. If you could name a stereotypical bully move that wasn’t physical (like wedgies), chances were Elaine had done it to her or somebody else.

Rose started to worry when a near-demonic grin crossed Elaine's face. She began tearing Rose down with insults and words that shouldn’t be spoken around anyone, least of all children.

Elaine had been about to drag Rose to the bathroom (mostly likely to swirly her) when a calm but furious voice called out “HEY!”

Both Rose and Elaine turned to face another student. With a toothpick-thin body, mostly black clothing, black hair adorned with a purple streak and copper-colored eyes, the girl didn’t seem like much of a savior; however, Rose wasn’t about to complain.

Elaine just groaned, like the appearance of this girl was a minor setback. “You realize this girl is a homosexual, right? Let me do the world a service and handle her until she realizes what a ***** she’s acting like and gets herself together.”

“It sounds like _you_ need to get yourself together if you’re thinking bullying someone is okay for any reason,” the newcomer coldly replied, “so leave her alone before I inform the principal about the stuff you have just pulled.”

Elaine continued the stare-down with this goth, but eventually she relented and begrudgingly stalked off.

Helping Rose up, the new girl introduced herself as Juleka; after being invited to join her and others in their lycee’s GSA, Rose couldn’t help but blush at this quiet yet resolute lady’s kindness.

Wow, was she a hapless lesbian.


	2. A Fairy Good Piece: My "Hero/Villain" Prompt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from an upcoming fic I'm planning! Any "-----" imply spoilers.  
> UPDATE: It's finished! The Tale Of Papilio can be found at "https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423768"

The next few akumas were strong, and after the second of them, the three heroes decided to cut down on the amount of patrols for a bit, as they all needed as much rest as possible.  
Sabrina wasn’t too much of a challenge, as Odorata (Rose’s redesigned form, which was quite different from Princess Fragrance) used her healing perfume to keep Ladybug and Chat Noir up and going. With no powers other than camouflage and increased physical abilities, the first akuma of that day fell quickly.

Chloé, on the other hand, was a challenge. Antibug had wiped the floor with Odorata, as unlike many Overwatch players, she went for the healer first. Lady and Chat tried to keep the still-empowered Odorata safe, but Antibug managed to break the item before long. Thankfully, however, Antibug left Rose be after defeating her; she was no longer a threat, after all. After ------'s comites took the kindly blonde home, the --------- wielder scrambled to think of who to comitize next. It wasn’t long before he thought to choose Sabrina. When he came upon her, however, she refused, as she “didn’t want to hurt Chloé.”

“I know you don’t,” the purple hero said, “but if she wins, we all get hurt! Besides, she’s hurting you anyway...”

Sabrina nodded ever-so-slightly, telling ------- she acquiesced.  
“I’ll make it quick, I swear. Your powers will be harmless to her anyway.”  
True to his word, Notanda used somewhat-easy-to-dodge balls of stunning light to keep Antibug on her toes, distracting her enough for Ladybug to save her partner and eventually finish the job.  
“Everything is going to be okay,” ------- had told her, “but you have to decide wisely if what you’re doing will allow that.”  
Sabrina understood what he meant now. Soon after, she cut herself from Chloé, and the blonde brat couldn’t help but wonder why. _Eh,_  ---------- (as he called himself in civilian form) thought to himself, _at least she was thinking about it for once_. She was less rude and bratty, and while he’d found a way to bend without breaking, the two were still uneasy.  
After that came Simon Says, and for a reason Ladybug didn’t understand, ------- decided it was wise to choose Chloé to aid Ladybug and Chat Noir in battle.  
To the latter two’s surprise, she did amazing work with them. With a two-headed mace that was themed after Ladybug’s bandalore (not to mention a laser-focused attitude), Coccinea helped the other two defeat the malicious magician with unexpected ease. Ladybug even caught herself thinking that if Chloé was nicer, she might have made for a good superheroine (though she never said it out loud).  
“I don’t know what you did to make Chloé so nice,” Ladybug told him later, “but it worked.”  
“It’s simple,” -------- laughed, “she’d been feeling bad about herself after the Antibug escapade, and I gave her the chance to redeem herself. She's trying to be a nicer person, Bugs; give her a chance!”  
“You sure? What if she doesn’t change?”  
“If she shows no desire to change, that’s another story. I told you to give her _a_ chance, not infinite chances.”


End file.
